A Ninetails's Passion
by Guizel X PrinceLumbreon
Summary: A boy lost in the cold night finds himself an several century old manor. But he isn't alone in this home. Male x Male. Human x Nintails.


**Author's Notes:** Guizel "This is another story I wrote for my fiance and student." Prince Lumbreon "We hope you look forward to reading more as much I do. Please **Read** and **Review** and most of all **please enjoy**."

**Chapter 1: (Still deciding on a title)**

It was dark on the lonely streets as the cold air of the night howled loudly there was no other in sight, but that didn't surprise me. Night had fallen so long ago why would there be. I had lost my watch, but I could tell it was way after two in the morning and by now there was no doubt I was completely lost. I had been wandering through these trees for what seemed like eternity and I was sure I was going to die here. However my luck seemed to have changed as I could see a light up ahead hoping it was some kind of building I hurried forward as fast as my young legs could carry.

I eventually arrived at the light, but it was a reflection of the moon light against an old piece of glass and the house in which it was attached was at least 200 years old as shown by the broken and rotten wood. I didn't want to enter the look of the place screamed haunted house like you saw on those horror films from the broken windows to the large scary door. I took a deep breathe closed my eyes and told myself there was nothing to fear then opening them I dared to take the first step forward. My whole body shook with fear as I slowly made my way towards the house and eventually I arrived at the old wooden door the knocker was in the shape of a Moltres with its tail flaming tail fanned outward.

I carefully and cautiously took it in hand and began to repeatedly knock the sound echoed loudly as the door creaked open it wasn't locked and now my gaze was down a dark corridor so dark there was no sign to where it ended. Spiderwebs and dust covered most of the walls and floors as I slowly made my way in tiptoeing forward while announcing my presence to anyone lurking inside. I prayed no one answered and that it was completely empty and thankfully all I heard was the quiet echoes of my voice as they dissipated. I was indeed alone or so I thought.

Soon I found my fear start to leave me as I bravely looked around starting downstairs I made my way through the old rooms past the dust covered remains of furniture and old belongings of it's past inhabitants. An old clock on the mantel piece sat broken the time reading twelve minutes past five the hands lifeless. As I proceeded into the dinning room an old table spread across the center of the room large enough to seat ten each side with room for two either end and old torn and dusty gray cloth lay atop. Looking at the place more closely I realized it was more a manner then a normal house.

The place looked expensive the pictures on the wall rapped in luxurious frames and the patterned ceilings were quite extravagant as if someone with a lot of money once lived here. I started to wonder as to why such a wealthy place had been abandoned for what looked to be many centuries. I walked to the center of the dinning room where a large picture hung on the wall it was covered in webbing and dust and hard to make out, but it was of a dinner party from what I could tell this very room in fact the chairs filled with guests wearing posh clothing expensive gowns and dress wear.

Is this what this room once looked like I couldn't tell as the old chandelier that hung above the table covered in what looked like crystal icicles was black with darkness. I searched the wall for a switch, but finding it didn't help there was no power the lights stayed dark and so did the manner. Suddenly my fear returned as I heard scratching from above me I looked to the ceiling as small amounts of dust fell to the floor something was moving up stairs causing the dust to fall I was now terrified. I headed back through the living room and into the hall where I stood in fear looking towards the front door which was now shut.

I know I did not shut it, but something did and although a strong wind blew this night it was not blowing the right way to close the door in fact it would have kept it open. The sounds form up stairs became louder and now emanated through the halls quite clearly no doubt they were foot steps. I could also hear slight scratching before each thud meaning it was no human what ever was moving had claws and was heading my way. I felt like I should run for the door, but knowing it was no safer out there then it was in here I headed towards the large stairs and slowly started to ascend.

The footsteps drew nearer as I reached the top and looked both to my left then to my right down the large halls I could hear the footsteps more clear they were to the right. I took a huge gulp and slowly crept along the landing trying to make as little sound as possible although I was certain my heart beat could be heard as it was beating so loudly it was almost deafening. Suddenly the footsteps stopped, but not before I knew which of the several rooms they were coming from it was the third door on the left. The small window at the end of the hall let a small beam of light into the corridor, but a large tree made this even more creepy then the footsteps and didn't help my fear in anyway.

I now stood outside the room my hand nervously shaking took hold of the handle as I gently turned it and wanting it to be over I threw it open closing my eyes and shielding my face with my arms expecting something to attack me. Nothing however happened I entered the room a large bed sat in the center in pretty good condition considering the rest of the house it looked slept in this didn't help as now I knew someone was here for certain. I couldn't help, but notice as I slowly entered the room checking every inch that the sheets were torn a lot as if claws had slashed there way at them.

I approached the left side of the bed and pressed my hand on to it pressing down firmly it was soft and made no noise, but what scared me was the fact the sheets were warm. This told me that recently something was asleep on this bed and as I turned to the door I found myself falling backward onto the bed two heavy objects pressing against my shoulder. I felt as if a large weight fell atop me as my back hit the mattress and as I opened my eyes which had closed upon impact I looked upon a Pokemon's large scary fangs staring down at me.

As my eyes focused more I could hear growling and was now looking upon beautiful white fur eyes glancing at me with evil intentions and the objects pressing against my shoulders turned out to be large claws attached to white paws. I now could see what was on top of me it was a large fully grown and very aggressive Ninetails I was terrified that it was going to kill me, but it didn't what it did was completely unexpected. In a single snatch of its sharp fangs my t-shirt was torn from my body my sleeves still attached however my chest was revealed and so was my belly.

I assumed he would tare into me, but he began to lick my body quite pleasantly to my surprise and I couldn't help but enjoy the feeling. It quickly started to tare away the rest of my t-shirt until my top half was completely naked and he began to lick quite aggressively, but pleasantly at my body his paws still pinning me to the bed. Suddenly I found myself being turned over onto my belly and with the same aggression he ripped away my pants and underwear now I laid there on my torso completely naked his mouth salivating all over my naked butt.

I knew what he was going to do, but afraid for my life I had no choice but to lay there and accept anything he was going to do. Soon I found myself moaning and breathing heavily as his tongue past between my butt cheeks repeatedly. The feeling of this was quite pleasurable and made me close my eyes as he continued increasing the depth at which his tongue was going. He then without warning mounted me and in seconds I felt a large sharp pain shoot through my body as he grabbed my waist with his claws as he entered me.

His large erection wasting no time in penetrating deep inside me I was bleeding quite a lot and he was ramming in hard and increasingly so with each thrust I wanted to scream out, but I found my screams muffled by my joyful moans and lustful breathing I was even thrusting back with my hips I was actually enjoying this. As quickly as it started though I found the experience over he ejaculated what seamed like an endless supply of seed deep inside me as his erection swelled and his knot sealed it inside me.

I could feel every bit moving around in me and it felt good he collapsed onto my back and I could hear his breathing go from out of control to a calm relaxing speed he had fallen asleep with his knot and erection buried deep inside me I didn't know what to do, but then I did what I could only do I closed my eyes and fell asleep also. Hoping that when I wake up I may be able to make some since of what had happened. All I knew for certain was I had just been raped by a Ninetails and it seamed as though I enjoyed it.


End file.
